1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to moisture-proof or moisture tight electrical connectos, and more specifically to a connector having a compressible joint element used to achieve moisture-proof and tight connections.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Conventional electrical connectors can comprise, e.g., two complementary casing sections which support the electrical connecting members. Each of the casing sections can be provided with means for insuring that the connecting elements will be held tight to each other when they are assembled. Such connectors are often complicated, costly and are often efficient.
Accordingly, on eof the objects of the present invention is to provide a new and improved moisture-proof or moisture-tight electrical connection in which the casings only serve a secondary purpose, and which are therefore less costly and much more effective than conventional electrical connectors.